Mordecai and Margaret
by bakedcreeper
Summary: Rated M for: Sexual content, Profanity. If you are below 17 go away. Mordecai and Margaret are dating, and there is nothing that will break them apart, except for a Jealous Raccoon and Mole.
1. Chapter 1

Oooh Oooh Come on Mordecai harder! Mordecai shoves it in Margarets vagina harder and faster than ever. OOOOHHH! Mordecai cums all over the place, and Margaret starts licking it off of his rock hard penis. Mordecai waking up to Rigby yelling at him. Rigby: You keep talking in your sleep! I can't take it anymore, you need to stop having those Margaret sex dreams! Mordecai: "Dude, I can't help it! She's so hot... Those legs, her perfectly shaped beak her nice looking boo-"

Rigby: "STOP TALKING!" Mordecai: "Uh sorry dude. Want to head over to the coffee shop? I'm still a little tired." Rigby: "You just want to stare at Margarets breasts while she brings you your coffee don't ya?" Mordecai: "I can't stand it! Do you think she'd still like me if i were to rape her?"

Rigby: "You know there's only one way to find out don't you?" Mordecai: "Yea..." Rigby: "So are you going to do it?" Mordecai: "Well-" *Benson come busting through the door* Benson: "WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS DOWN STAIRS READY TO HEAR YOU JOBS FOR THE DAY?"

Rigby: "Oh, I was just waking Mordecai up Benson!" Benson: "I DON'T CARE! GET DOWNSTAIRS OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Mordecai and Rigby: OKAY OKAY! *Mordecai and Rigby run downstairs with a following Benson behind them*

Benson: Ok, now that everyone's here I'll start handing out the work papers. Mordecai and Rigby, you have to pick up the trash, mow the lawn, and paint graffiti off of the shed. UGHHHH Mordecai: "Come on Benson! Why do we get the hard chores today? Benson: "BECAUSE YOU SKIPPED YOUR CHORES LAST WEEK!" Mordecai: "Ughh, come on rigby, let's get to work."

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned until next week, also ****try and guess what the next**

**chapter will be like. If you get it right PM me after you read it. Bye readers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so i decided to post this chapter early. I just didn't want you guys to wait. :P**

|7:00 A.M| *Mordecai and Rigby head outside* Mordecai: "Let's go pick up the trash first Rigby." Rigby: "Ok, but after we're done, can we go to the comic store?" Mordecai: "Only if we can go to the Coffee Shop after. Deal?" Rigby: "UGH! Fine, deal." Mordecai: "OOOOOHHHHH"

Rigby: "Dude, just shut up and let's do our work already." Mordecai: "Fine. Let's go." |9:30 A.M| Muscleman: "Fives, Come check this out! HFG: "What is it Muscleman?" Muscleman: "Ha ha ha! I found a dildo in Mordecai's bed." HFG: "Why are you even in Mordecai and Rigby's room?" Muscleman: "Don't you remember? Mordecai and Rigby pranked me the last week, and now i want to find something to get them back."

HFG: "Well don't dig through their stuff man, or I'm gonna tell Benson. I mean come on, they don't dig through our stuff." Muscleman: "Fine, you can be really uncool sometimes you know that right?" *Muscleman hears Mordecai and Rigby coming upstairs* Muscleman: "Fives, let's go now!" *Muscleman runs downstairs* Muscleman: "Outta my way, losers!" Rigby: "No, you get out of our way loser!"

*Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm.* Rigby: "Oww. Why?" Mordecai: "I don't want you to start anything with Muscleman, then have Benson yell at us!" Rigby: "Good point. *Rubs arm*" Mordecai: "Wait here, I'm going to grab some money and then we can go to the comic store ok?" Rigby: "Ok." *Rigby sees HFG.* Rigby: "Oh hey High Five Ghost!" HFG: "Uh Rigby?" Rigby: "Yeah?" HFG: "I was needing to talk to you."

Rigby: "Yea, what is it?" HFG: "Muscleman was digging through your guys stuff again, for the prank you guys pulled last week." Rigby: "Did he take anything?" HFG: "Well he tried to take on of Mordecai's things, but i made him put it back." Rigby: "Thanks High Fives. Sometimes you can be really cool you know that right?" HFG: "Heh heh, thanks Rigby." Rigby: "No problem Fives." Mordecai: "Rigby, let's go i got the money!

Mordecai and Rigby: "OOOOOHHHHH!" Rigby: "Cya High Fives!" HFG: "Bye Rigby!" |9:45| *Just arriving at the comic store* Rigby: "Awww yea! 50% off on everything!" Mordecai: "Just hurry up and get something." Rigby: "Just hurry up and get something... MehMehMehMehMeh." |Half hour later| *Mordecai reads his watch* |10:15| "UGH he's been in there for half an hour! I'm going to get him." *Walks in comic book store* (DING A LING)

Clerk: "Hello sir, can i get you anything?" Mordecai: "No thanks, just looking for my friend Rigby." Clerk: "Oh, that raccoon over there?" Mordecai: "Yea. Well thanks for pointing him out." Clerk: "Anytime." Mordecai: "Rigby!" Rigby: "What?" Mordecai: "You've been in here for half an hour! We're leaving now." Rigby: "Ugh, right after i pay for this book." Mordecai: *Takes book away from Rigby*

Rigby: "Hey!" Mordecai: *Puts book on counter* "Here's 14 dollars for this book." Clerk: "Ok, just a sec... and.. here you go." Mordecai: "Thanks." *Throws book at Rigby* "Take your stupid book!* Rigby: "Hey! sorry i was in there longer than i should have been." Mordecai: "You better be! I'm going to the coffee shop." Rigby: "Wait up!"

|Fifteen minutes later| *Arriving at the Coffee Shop* Rigby: "Mordecai?" Mordecai: "No Rigby, i'm not going to rape her. I love Margaret, and i don't want to do anything in the world to hurt her." Rigby: "Smooth." Mordecai: *Takes deep breath* "Wish me luck Rigby." Rigby: "Good luck bro." *Mordecai walks in, and heads to the counter thinking of what he should say* Margaret: "Mordecai? Mordecai?" *Mordecai snaps out of his thoughts*

Mordecai: "Oh, uh h-hi Margaret. I was wondering (Come on Mordecai, just ask her out for dinner.) if you would like to m-meet me f-for a date tomorrow?" (OMG PLEASE DON'T REJECT ME.) Margaret: "Sure Mordecai!" Mordecai: "Well i gotta go, Rigby is waiting for me outside. You know?"**  
**

Margaret: "See you Mordecai." *Margaret purposely let's one of her tits fall out, and winks at Mordecai*

**Please post reviews on what the next chapter should be like. I gotz not idea. Maybe a Mordecai & Margaret lemon next? Tell me so i know what to do. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Date._**

Mordecai's having another one of his wet dreams...

Rigby thinking to himself, "SHUT THE FUCK UP MORDECAI!"

"I'll have to take care of this myself..."

Rigby pulls out a Marijuana pipe. "There you are Hehehe."

* * *

Later that day...

"Bye Rigby!"

"See you later Mordecai! Have fun with Margaret, If you know what i mean!"

Mordecai hops in Pop's car, Mordecai sings his shitty song about how Margaret looks.

*Starts engine*

"Off we go."

**_5 Minutes Later._**

_Mordecai honks the horn._

"Coming!"

Mordecai watches Margarets boobs swinging up and down, as she runs down the steps from her apartment.

"H-hey Margaret..."

"Mordecai, why don't we get freaky right here in the car?"

"I haven't bought condoms yet..."

Margaret gives him an XL sized condom box.

"I assumed you had a big dick, so i got you those."

"Thanks Margaret."

"Now how about we get started?"

"Sounds great!"

* * *

There they are, sitting in the back of pops car nude.

"Margaret, i'll start."

Mordecai puts a finger in Margarets vagina.

"Mordecai, it-it hurts..."

"Shh shhh, it's ok."

He puts 2 fingers in, and starts to lick her hard nipples.

"Mordecai, this is my first, and this is the greatest feeling ever."

"Yes, yes i know. Now Shhh."

Mordecai starts to push it through her, taking away her virginity

"Harder, please..."

"As you wish."

He goes at a faster speed, and you can hear the sound of his balls slapping against her, and the smell in the air.

"Margaret, let's be together forever, I love you so much."

"You to Mordecai. Let's not let anything stop us from being a couple."

"Margaret, i'm going to cum."

"UNGH!"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mordy."

They fall asleep in each other's arms with smiles.

**HOPE YOU LIKED! I have not given up on this story, I've been busy and I promise to work on it some more.**

**Stay tuned, because Rigby and Eileen are going to have some fun soon!**


End file.
